


Strider Dialog

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is shit, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave be movie dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strider Dialog

**Author's Note:**

> god dammit it was 12:30 in the morning when i wrote this piece of shit

       So the sun's shining, it's a beautiful day and it would be perfect to go outside and play some games. And what are you doing?

       You're inside with your stupid and dorky and adorable boyfriend watching a horror movie.

       John sits comfortably in your lap, listening to your dialog. See, when you and your older brother Dirk were living in foster care, you would always put on horror movies, but turn the volume all the way down and make up your on dialog.

       Shit gets funnier every year.

       And so, you're showing your perfect little boyfriend this... this gem. So, Unfriended is playing on the T.V. on your dresser, and he's laughing as she screams because you decide to scream

       "Cock."

       Sometimes, you can't take Dave's silliness. He just says something and you _burst_ into laughter. You roll around in his lap, snorts and giggles erupting from your chest.

       And you can't ask for it in any other way.

       So Dave, this fucking dork in a cool kid's costume, continues his dialog. You giggle when the guy puts his hand in the blender because Dave said he was "making a delicious strawberry smoothie."

       Soon enough you're not paying attention to the movie, you're just listening to Daves' rambles. You place a quick and light kiss to his lips, which catches him off guard. "I love you." Daves' cool kid facade drops, breaking into a smile. His sunglasses are off, red eyes showing. Dave never hid them from you, nor was embarrassed or scared. Hell, he told you about them before you even saw them. You thought they were cool.

       "I love you too babe." You say back to the perfect boy in your lap. You run fingers in his black, soft hair and he hums in appreciation, his beautiful blue eyes now hidden behind eyelids. Soon, Johns' breathing slowed, making you crack another smile.

       You press a kiss to his forehead, laying next to him and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> dave would scream cock thou amirite


End file.
